


The Zauber-Lystrom Effect

by heartheldhostage



Category: Eureka
Genre: Depression, Time Loop, humiliating behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: The time loop may have made more changes than just a canceled wedding.





	The Zauber-Lystrom Effect

“Come on, Carter, when are you going to ask me out on a date that doesn't just involve coffee?” Allison smiled at him from across the booth they were seated at in Café Diem.

Jack took a sip of his coffee to stall for time as he thought about how to answer her. For once in his life in this crazy town, luck was on his side and he received a call at the perfect time.

“Sorry, Allison, I gotta go. We'll pick this up later?” Jack pretended not to notice her thinly veiled anger and disappointment as he left.

As he drove out to respond to the call at Lake Archimedes, Jack thought back over the last few years. He had found Allison attractive from the start. Beauty, intelligence, strength, who wouldn't find that attractive?

On the first day of the time loop, Jack told Allison that he would always be there for her. She chose to take that as meaning that he was in love with her. That was what he meant then.

On another day of the time loop, following his sister's advice, Jack had kissed Allison. Allison had told him as gently as she could that she would never love him as more than a friend, that she would always love Nathan.

That hurt, but he told her again that he would always be there for her. She took it the same way she had the first time he'd said it. That was how he meant it.

Then came the last day of the time loop. Jack Carter didn't have a 150 IQ, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that if the vacuum seal failed someone would have to enter the photon deceleration chamber to sync the clock in order to accelerate the photon and end the loop. He knew that Nathan Stark wouldn't trust anyone to do it but himself. And he knew that whomever did it would likely die.

It had hit Jack like lightning that he couldn't let Nathan Stark die; not for Allison or Kevin or even the world, but for himself. That was why Allison's rejection hadn't been as painful as he'd expected.

So Jack dove to the floor, exacerbating broken ribs and internal injuries, to keep the hose in place when it began to come loose. Those injuries weakened him, and he wasn't able to keep the hose secure.

Suddenly Nathan had grabbed onto Jack's hands on the hose and kept it in place. As soon as Fargo's joyous shout of, “We're moving forward,” registered in Jack's brain, Jack passed out.

Jack woke up hours later in the infirmary to discover Zoe, Lexie, Henry, and Nathan by his bed. He was too out of it at that point to think that Nathan should be on his honeymoon with Allison, and it was the next day that Henry told him about Nathan calling off the wedding.

It was the moment he'd realized that he couldn't let Nathan die that Jack knew he wasn't in love with Allison and hadn't been in a long time.

Now, seven months after the time loop, Allison was showing romantic interest in him, and he was trying to figure out how to tell her that his love for her was like that of a brother for a sister. He didn't want to be as harsh as she had been with him, but she wasn't backing off.

Jack pulled up at the lake and got out of the Jeep. He was baffled as he looked around at the peaceful setting; the call had been about a group of rowdy teenagers with some kind of robot fighting competition going on.

“Surprise.”

Jack turned around to see Stark leaning against the Jeep. “What are you doing here, scientist?”

“I'm the one who called about the teenagers.”

Jacked looked around again and said, “What teenagers?”

“There usually are teenagers on the lake this time of year. I figured better that than scaring you with a fake catastrophe.”

“You called in a false report?”

“Not a false report; a tip that turned out to be incorrect,” Nathan said as he began walking toward the trees.

Jack followed and said, “Care to start over and make some sense this time?”

Nathan turned to face Jack. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a tree. “I was about to go into Café Diem for lunch when I saw you and Allison through the window. I don't know what she said, but you looked as though you were in pain. I took a chance and called you with a ridiculous tip so you would have a chance to escape if you wanted.”

“Jo called me about the kids,” Jack said.

Nathan smirked, “I routed the call through the sheriff's office and used a voice modification program I've been working on.”

“Really?” Jack asked with his hands out from his sides.

“Considering you're here rather than having sent Jo so you could stay with Allison, I'd say I did the right thing.”

Jack deflated and leaned against the tree across from Nathan. He looked at the sun hanging low over the lake as he said, “Allison asked me when I'm going to ask her out on a real date. I wasn't sure how to tell her that I'm not going to.”

“You've wanted to be with Allison for years. There's nothing in your way now.”

Jack kept looking out at the lake.

“Something's changed. I'd ask if there's someone new, but the entire town would know if that were the case.”

“Let it go, Nathan,” Jack said softly.

“Since people haven't noticed anything, that means it's someone you already spend a fair amount of time with.”

“Stark. Drop it,” Jack said in a firmer voice.

“I know it's not Deputy Lupo. You two are more like siblings. The teasing is you two do is just teasing, not flirting.”

“Damn it, Nathan.”

“There aren't any other women you consistently spend time with so that means it's a man.”

“That's enough, Stark!” Jack warned.

Nathan moved to stand close in front of Jack. “Donovan's too young for your taste. I know it's not Henry. You've had plenty of chances with him. That leaves one man: Vincent.”

Jack grabbed Nathan and, lightning fast, turned him around, shoved him against the tree, and kissed him.

Jack pulled away and turned his back to Nathan. “Are you happy now? You love making me look like the village idiot. I just gave you all the ammunition you'll ever need. My letter of resignation will be on your desk first thing in the morning.”

Jack started back toward the Jeep but suddenly found himself against a different tree with Nathan in his face.

The scientist growled, “You can leave a hundred letters of resignation on my desk, Jack, and I will shred every damn one of them. If you think I'm going to let you go when I finally know you feel the same way I do, then you really are the village idiot,” Nathan said and kissed Jack.

When they finally came up for much needed air, Jack nearly whispered, “You were going to marry Allison again.”

Nathan leaned his forehead against Jack's and said, “Past tense.”

“Why did you call off the wedding?”

“The time loop. You almost died, Jack. It woke me up. I realized I didn't want to be with Allison; I just didn't want her to have you.”

“You didn't mind when I was with Callie.”

“I minded very much, but I could deal with it. I could even deal with seeing you with Vincent. I just can't deal with seeing you with my ex wife.”

“You were going to marry Allison again just to keep her away from me?”

“Not consciously, and I'm not proud of it, but yes, I was.”

Jack shook his head, “I've nearly died plenty of times before. What made this time different?”

Nathan softly ran his fingers over Jack's cheek where the sheriff had cut himself shaving during the time loop fiasco. “This was different because there was nothing I could do. I knew I could figure out a way to save you all those other times. And this time,” Nathan swallowed over the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, “this time it seemed like you weren't fighting, like you had lost your strength or your will to hold on.”

Jack reached up and laced his fingers with Nathan's. “I had. I didn't admit to myself how I feel about you until that day. When I realized that you would go into that chamber and die if the seal broke, I knew I would lose you, and the idea nearly killed me. My last conscious thought was that I would lose you to Allison anyway, but at least you would be alive. I couldn't deal with you dying.”

“Well, at least now you know what to tell Allison.” Nathan smiled when Jack looked at him curiously. “Tell her you belong to someone else,” Nathan said before kissing Jack again.

The kiss quickly grew deep and heated. Jack spared a passing thought of gratitude that no one could see them. Soon he wasn't thinking at all; he was only feeling. He was feeling Nathan's mouth on his neck, Nathan's arm pulling him closer, and then, god yes, Nathan's hand on his cock. 

It was a long while after both men came that either had the strength to close his pants and get ready to head back to town. By unspoken agreement, they went to the bunker. Jack got to experience his years-long fantasy of feeling the arrogant scientist inside him. Nathan got to experience his fantasy of the sheriff surrendering to his every whim. Neither man got any sleep that night.

 

Zoe and Lexie were already dressed and in the kitchen when Jack came downstairs the next morning.

“Late night, Monkey?” Lexie asked as she eyed the mark on her brother's neck.

“Good morning to you, too, Stretch,” Jack said as he poured a travel mug of coffee. “Yeah, I spent the night catching up on lost time with a friend.”

“Will your friend be staying for breakfast, Sheriff Carter?” SARAH asked.

“No, SARAH, I have to get home and change before work,” Nathan said from the kitchen doorway. He looked at Zoe and Lexie and said, “Good morning, ladies.”

Jack handed Nathan the travel mug of coffee and said, “Lunch at Café Diem?”

“Absolutely,” Nathan said as his hand lingered on Jack's when taking his coffee.

Jack smiled as he leaned up and kissed Nathan before Nathan, smiling too, turned and left.

Jack turned around and grinned at the shocked faces of his daughter and sister. “All right, get it out of your systems now,” he said as he poured his own coffee.

“Nathan Stark,” Zoe gasped. “You and the maniacal bane of your existence Nathan Stark?”

“It's a fine line between love and hate, Zoe,” Lexie said, “and I think it's great. I just didn't expect you would ever hook up with a man again after your teammates ran you and Angela off the road.”

“Lexie!” Jack said.

Zoe was even more shocked, “Ran you off the, dad, I thought that was an accident.”

Jack put both hands on the counter and hung his head between his arms.

“Things were very different back then, Zoe,” Lexie said. “Everyone, well most everyone, thought Jack was seeing Angela. When one of his teammates found out that Monkey was really seeing Angela's brother, that ass and a couple of his buddies ran your dad's car off the road thinking Jack and Christopher were inside. It wasn't Christopher, and Angela was killed.”

“Why didn't you report them to the police?” Zoe asked.

“Lexie said it,” Jack said without lifting his head, “things were very different back then. Nothing would have been done even if I had reported them.”

“That's part of the reason your dad became a cop; to make sure everyone is treated fairly.”

“Why didn't you tell me this before?” Zoe asked.

Jack looked up at his daughter. “It was hard enough telling you about Angela's death.” He turned and glared as his sister. “I never intended to tell you the rest because I didn't want you to hate me like Christopher does.”

“Christopher never hated you, Monkey,” Lexie said softly.

Jack slammed his fists on the counter. “No, he doesn't hate me. That's why he's never spoken a single word to me since.”

Lexie spoke softly again, “You both were so depressed and hurt after Angela was killed that neither of you knew what to say to the other. He doesn't hate you, Jack. He hates himself.”

“I was the one who agreed to teach her how to drive. I was the one they were after,” Jack said.

“They were after Christopher, too. He feels guilty for not being with you that night instead of doing homework.”

“I was responsible for her safety.”

“Dad, you were seventeen,” Zoe said.

“That doesn't matter, Zo,” Jack said, defeat in his voice and posture, “she trusted me, Christopher trusted me, their parents, my parents, they all trusted me to protect her, and I failed.”

“You didn't fail, Monkey. You were ambushed. You never stood a chance, and you were lucky to come out of it alive.”

“I swore then that I would never endanger anyone else by allowing myself to be interested in another man.”

“But now you're with Dr. Stark,” Zoe said.

“Eureka's different. Nathan's different. I just hope I'm not making a mistake.”

Lexie walked over and put her arm around her brother's shoulder. “You deserve to be happy, Monkey. I'm glad you decided to take the chance.”

“Everything will work out, dad. You'll see,” Zoe said as she put her arm around Jack, too.

 

Jack walked into Café Diem and joined Nathan at a back table. Nathan immediately picked up that something was bothering Jack.

“What's wrong, Jack? Was Zoe unhappy about us being together?” Nathan asked in concern.

Jack reached over and took Nathan's hand in his own. “Zoe is fine with us. An incident from my past came up while she, Lexie, and I were talking this morning, and, well, it just got to me is all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jack shook his head, “Not now and definitely not here.”

“I'm here whenever you need me, Jack. I always will be.”

Jack smiled sadly. “I hope so, Nathan. I really hope so.”

Vincent came to the table. “What can I get for you...oh my,” he said when he noticed that Carter and Stark were holding hands. With his hand over his heart and a smile on his face, he continued, “We have a wonderful special today.”

“I'll just have my usual, Vince, thanks,” Jack said.

“I'll have the special,” Nathan said.

“Of course, I'll have it out in a jiffy,” Vincent said and bounced away still smiling.

“I think we broke him,” Jack said. “He didn't even complain about my Neanderthal taste.”

Nathan laughed, “You do enjoy the simple things.”

“Is that a crack at my intelligence? Because you've certainly come up with better.”

Nathan squeezed Jack's hand. “Not until you're in a better mood, which may not be for a while,” Nathan said as he looked toward the door.

Jack looked over and saw Allison at the counter at the same moment she turned to look at them with a shocked look on her face. He saw her shock intensify when her gaze dropped to his hand still joined with Nathan's.

Jack sighed and Nathan sat straighter as Allison walked over and joined them uninvited.

“Allison,” Nathan said, “can we help you?”

“I can't believe what I'm seeing. I never knew either of you had homosexual leanings, and I certainly never imagined you two together,” Allison said snidely.

“And I never knew you were so closed- minded,” Jack said.

“Pardon me if I find it a little disturbing that the man I was married to and the man I was interested in are suddenly together,” she snapped.

“Jealousy doesn't become you, Allison,” Nathan said.

“Shut up, Nathan. When were you planning to tell me, Jack?” she demanded.

“Until last night, there was nothing to tell,” Jack said calmly.

“So this is new enough that I still have a chance,” she smiled.

“Allison, listen,” Jack said leaning forward, “I love you like a sister, but that's all I will ever feel for you. Anything else I might have felt for you died when I realized that I love Nathan.”

“So that's it. You won't even give us a chance.”

“I tried to give us a chance from the time we met in the Perkins' RV until you were in a wedding dress to marry someone else.”

“The someone I put that dress on to marry is the same someone you now claim to be in love with,” she sneered.

“He's also the same one who called off your wedding because he was in love with someone else,” Nathan said. “I'm sorry you're hurt, Allison. I never meant for that to happen. It doesn't change the fact that Jack and I are together now. That's not going to change.”

“We'll see what the relationship auditor has to say about that,” Allison said coldly.

“I know you didn't just threaten us, Allison,” Jack said.

“Yes, she did,” Henry said as he walked up, “and I will be sure to inform the auditor of that, myself.”

“So you approve of their relationship?” Allison asked.

“Yes, I do, Allison,” Henry said. “I'm shocked that you don't. I know this may be shocking to you, but I thought you were the type of person who would be happy for her friends.”

“Her so-called friends just betrayed her, Henry,” Allison snapped.

Vincent placed the men's orders in front of them as he said, “I don't see how anyone betrayed you, Dr. Blake. You and Dr. Stark split up months ago. You and Sheriff Carter were never together.”

“This is none of your business, Vincent,” Allison said coldly.

“Well, considering you're yelling and causing a scene in the middle of his cafe, I'd say you're making it his business, and everyone else's,” Anne Young said from the counter. “But, please continue, I find it quite fascinating.”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement all over the cafe.

Allison was fuming from anger and embarrassment. “It's not enough that you hurt me? Now you have to publicly humiliate me, too?”

Jack stood up. “The only one humiliating you is you. Now, as I'm sure you are aware, there are laws in this community against disturbing the peace. I think it's time for you to go back to work. Better yet, take the rest of the day off, go home, and calm down.”

Eva Thorne walked in the door and looked around before saying, “Dr. Blake, Dr. Stark, Sheriff Carter, come with me.”

The trio followed Thorne across the street to the sheriff's office. No one said a word until they were all inside.

Jack sat with one hip on the side of his desk as Eva sat in a chair in front of it. Nathan stood beside Jack, his hands clasped in front of him. Allison leaned against the counter with her arms folded across her chest.

“It seems we've had an interesting afternoon,” Eva said. “I admit I thought Fargo was drinking on the job when he brought me the reports of a personal, yet public, argument among you three. But it wasn't an argument among the three of you, was it? It was Allison losing her temper over a personal matter. By the way, congratulations sheriff, Dr. Stark.”

“You have got to be kidding me. Why are you singling me out?” Allison demanded.

“By all reports and what I personally witnessed, you are the one who was causing a scene to the point that Vincent felt it necessary to step in.”

“You try finding out that your ex and the man you thought might be your future threw you over for each other,” Allison snapped.

Eva sat up straighter in her chair. “Whatever decisions and choices the sheriff and Dr. Stark make in their personal lives is not my doing. I don't appreciate you snapping at me because of it.”

“I'm going home,” Allison said. “I need to clear my head.”

“You're right that you should go home, Allison, I'm sure you'll want to be there while the redaction team starts packing your things,” Eva said.

“Ms. Thorne,” Jack said.

Nathan put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

“Sheriff, Dr. Blake has clearly demonstrated that she will no longer be able to work with the two of you, and quite possibly anyone who supports you, even to the point of snapping at a DOD appointed superior for simply trying to discuss her attitude with her. Besides, it's easier to replace one high level employee than two high level employees and half the town.

“I'm aware that it's your responsibility, sheriff, to oversee redactions, but given the personal nature of the situation, I'm going to have GD security handle this,” Eva said.

“I can't believe you're redacting me over this,” Allison said angrily.

“Global Dynamics cannot afford to have an emotionally volatile individual in such a high level position. You're well aware of that,” Eva said.

Allison turned and left the sheriff's office.

Eva stood. “I need to call the redaction team,” she said and stepped into the lobby.

Nathan put his arm around Jack's shoulders, “Are you okay, Jack?”

“Allison lost her job because of us.”

“No, Allison lost her job because she lost control of her temper and her mouth. That is on her, not us. We didn't do anything wrong, Jack, anything at all.”

“It sure doesn't feel that way.”

Nathan stepped in front of Jack. “Jack, look at me.” he waited until Jack looked him in the eye before he continued. “Do you think we're wrong to love each other?”

“No,” Jack said quickly and touched Nathan's cheek, “absolutely not. For the first time in a very long time I can see a chance for happiness. I'm not giving that up, I'm not giving you up for any reason.”

Nathan smiled. “I was hoping you would say that.”

“I'm serious, Nathan, I don't ever want to lose you.”

“That's not going to happen,” Nathan said.

Jack pulled Nathan close and kissed him. They pulled away from each other just before Eva walked back in.

“Allison will be out of Eureka by the end of business today,” Eva said. “I contacted General Mansfield to let him know what's going on. I also informed him of Allison's threat about the relationship auditor. He has decided to trust my judgment on your relationship. You gentlemen have nothing to worry about.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see Vincent. Depending on when he marked the official time, I may have won the bet on you two,” Eva winked at the men as she walked toward the door.

“The official time is actually 5:37 yesterday evening,” Nathan told her as she left.

Eva shook her head and said, “Damn, I missed it by two hours.”

Jack and Nathan laughed as soon as the door closed.

Jack said, “Vincent had a pool on us? Did everyone see it but us?”

“It looks that way. No wonder no one seems surprised,” Nathan said.

“Except Allison,” Jack said.

“I'm not so sure that's true. I think it's possible that Allison has been flirting so much with you these past few months hoping to keep you away from me. I think she was hoping that watching you fall in love with her would hurt me.”

“What makes you say that?” Jack asked.

“After the time loop, before you regained consciousness, I dropped by the infirmary to check on you. She overheard me tell the doctor to do everything possible for you. She saw how worried I was and made a joking remark about how far out of your league I am.”

“I never would have expected that from Allison,” Jack frowned.

“Did you expect the floor show in Café Diem earlier?”

“No. No, I didn't,” Jack said. “I would never have been the least bit interested in her if I'd known she could be so spiteful.”

“You never divorced her.”

“She's treated you this way before?”

“The reason I left Eureka years ago was because she was making my life a living hell. The reason I came back was the artifact..”

“Then you decided you wanted her back?”

“No, I decided I couldn't let her have you,” Nathan said.

Jack took Nathan's hands in his and said, “I'm sorry I couldn't face my feelings for you sooner. The last time I gave into my feelings for a man, it cost his sister, my friend, her life.”

When Jack was done telling Nathan about Angela's death he was near tears. Nathan pulled him close and held him until Jack pulled himself together.

“Jack,” Nathan said softly in his ear, “Angela's death was not your fault. I swear to you, it was not your fault.”

“My mind knows that. I would tell anyone else in my position the same thing. It's my heart that refuses to believe it.”

“Then listen to your mind and focus your heart on me,” Nathan said. “Trust me, Jack, trust me.”

Jack nodded. That's all he could do.

 

Zoe and Lexie were full of questions when Jack got home.

“Did Allison really get redacted?” Lexie asked.

“Did she really throw a tantrum in the middle of Café Diem?” Zoe asked.

“Will Dr. Stark be joining us for dinner?” SARAH asked.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Jack said. “Now I'm going to shower and change, if you don't mind.”

“Did she really threaten to report you to the DOD?” Zoe asked angrily.

“The DOD would eventually send a relationship auditor anyway, but, yes, Allison threatened to make the audit more difficult for us,” Jack said. “Now, can the third degree wait until I shower?” Jack didn't wait for a reply before heading upstairs.

Jack came back down, showered and changed, just in time to help set the food on the table and greet Nathan with a kiss at the door.

“Fair warning, we're probably going to get the third degree,” Jack warned his boyfriend.

“I'm not surprised. I've been getting it all afternoon,” Nathan said.

“Well, if everyone is as surprised as I am, I don't doubt it,” Lexie said. “I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I never expected her to do anything like this.”

“I just want to kick her ass,” Zoe said.

“Zoe!” Jack said.

“Well. She threatened your job and your relationship. She deserves worse than redaction,” Zoe said.

“I agree with Zoe,” SARAH said.

“Allison has already been escorted out of town. As a matter of fact, a DOD escort put her on a plane to Switzerland about an hour ago,” Nathan said.

“Switzerland?” Jack said.

“General Mansfield felt that the farther from Eureka she is, the better. He pulled some strings and secured her a very comfortable position at Cern,” Nathan explained. “Apparently, she called him to complain about the situation and Thorne redacting her. She went off on the general when he wouldn't overrule Thorne.”

“Has she lost her mind?” Lexie asked.

“She's embarrassed. First, I all but left her at the altar. Second, the man she wants to move on to from me rejects her. Then, Jack and I get together, finally,” Nathan said as he took Jack's hand in his. “Finally, she humiliates herself in front of the entire town and discovers in the process that no one shares her opinion.”

“Still, to go that far,” Zoe said.

“She had to have lost her mind,” Lexie said.

“Allison went through a difficult time when Kevin's father was killed. It's not something many people know but Allison was diagnosed with bipolar depression. She's fine as long as she's on her meds. She's not so good off of them but I don't know why she would stop taking them,” Nathan said.

“The time loop,” Jack said.

“What are you thinking, Jack?” Nathan asked.

“The time loop lasted for days for me. Could it physically have lasted that long for the rest of you? Enough to mess with her meds?”

Nathan put his fork down. “Your injuries carried over, but you were bathed in the ultra indigo light with Weinbrenner.”

“What about the Zauber-Lystrom effect, Dr. Stark?” SARAH asked.

“The what?” Zoe asked.

“The Zauber-Lystrom effect. Zauber and Lystrom theorized that a time loop, if it didn't destroy everything, could physically affect those closest to the cause in various ways: hormone changes, accelerated or decelerated aging, and physical ailments to name a few,” Nathan said.

“Isn't it chemical or hormone or something that causes depression?” Jack asked.

“Those are definitely contributing factors,” Nathan said. “If her biology has changed then her meds aren't working.”

“Someone should let Allison know,” Jack said.

“I'll call Mansfield in the morning and tell him we have reason to believe that her meds are no longer working,” Nathan said.

“Would her meds not working cause her to say things she doesn't mean?” Zoe asked.

“Absolutely,” Lexie said. “With her meds not working, she's exhibiting the symptoms of depression. A depressed person may lash out in anger over nothing, especially if they feel attacked or ganged up on.”

“Like at the cafe and then by Thorne and Mansfield,” Jack said.

“Exactly,” Lexie said.

“Jack,” Nathan said, “you may have just saved Allison's life.”

“What about everyone else in town?” Zoe asked.

A blue light ran over everyone at the table.

“SARAH?” Jack asked.

“Only one person here shows any changes from the time loop. It's you, sheriff. Your brain chemistry has changed slightly,” the AI said.

“My dad?” Zoe sat up worriedly.

“Has either of you noticed any changes in him?” Nathan asked with more than a little concern in his voice.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Lexie said. “A year ago, he would never have even considered acting on his feelings for you.”

“Jack?” Nathan said. He was suddenly worried that he was taking advantage of the man he loved.

“When Angela was killed, I couldn't deal with anyone else getting hurt because of my actions and feelings. I locked part of myself away.” Jack looked Nathan in the eye and held his hand, “When I realized you would walk right into that chamber and die, I couldn't deal with losing you, not that way.”

“So why were you going to stand by and let me marry Allison?”

“I wanted you to be happy. I could deal with losing you as long as you were happy, but I couldn't deal with you dying. Not acting on my feelings for you after the time loop had nothing to do with Angela's death and everything to do with wanting the best for you.”

Nathan squeezed Jack's hand with his own and ran his other hand down his face. “Jack, it may take some time, but I can try to find a way to correct the changes, if you want.”

Lexie looked worriedly at Zoe. Zoe squirmed in her seat, anxious for her father.

“No,” Jack said firmly. “I'm tired of being a coward. I love you, Nathan. I have since we met, but I was too afraid to face it. I'm not running from my feelings or from you anymore.”

Zoe and Lexie both let out sighs of relief. Nathan leaned in and kissed Jack.

Being a good daughter, Zoe gave them a second, but only a second, before clearing her throat and saying, “Eww, parental PDA not allowed, dad.”

It got the intended laugh and broke the remaining tension in the room. 

“You may have to get used to that, Zoe. Or end up spending a lot of time in your room.” Nathan said with a wink.

“I'll get used to it sooner or later. I can't really be upset with something that makes my dad smile that way,” Zoe grinned.

Jack smiled at his daughter and said, “That's my girl.”

“So we need to give everyone in town a DNA test?” Zoe asked, getting the conversation back on subject.

“It's a little more complicated than that,” Nathan said. “We need to test hormone levels, brain chemistry, blood work, and a half dozen other things that I'm sure SARAH just tested us for.”

“Of course, Dr. Stark,” SARAH said.

“I take it it's not going to be that easy to check everyone else in town,” Jack said.

“Not all of that information is on file for everyone. Students, for example: there's no reason, unless they've been sick, for records of their hormone levels and blood work to exist,” Nathan said.

“SARAH has mine,” Zoe said.

“Because you live here,” Nathan said.

“But you don't, and she checked yours,” Lexie said.

“Either SARAH has scanned me before or she hacked into GD files to get my medical history,” Nathan smiled.

“I scan everyone who enters,” SARAH said. “I take every precaution with the safety of the humans in my care.”

“What other signs should we be looking for then?” Jack asked.

“There are too many possibilities to name,” Nathan said.

“So we just keep an eye out for anyone acting funny?” Lexie asked.

“That's all we can do,” Nathan said.

“I can do something,” Zoe said. “Since SARAH has already scanned them before, I can bring all my friends over and let her check them out.”

“I would be more than happy to do that, Zoe,” SARAH said.

“Zoe, SARAH, what do you say we throw a nice party for Monkey and his new boyfriend?”

“You're sneaky and conniving, Lexie. I love it,” Zoe smiled. “Count me in.”

“I do love a good party,” SARAH said.

Jack laughed, “Looks like we're having a few friends over this weekend, Nathan.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nathan smiled.

 

Eighteen months after the time loop, Allison returned to Eureka as the Director of Medical Research. She was on new meds and working to rebuild her friendship with Jack and Nathan.

Dr. Isaac Parrish changed from a quiet, productive researcher to a pretentious braggart. The lack of the necessary medical information on him pre-time loop left Nathan with no way to know how to change him back.

Fargo became far less accident prone and proved himself an invaluable asset to the scientific community. His pre-time loop medical records were incomplete due to a glitch in the system.

Zane settled down and stopped looking for thrills that science alone couldn't seem to provide him. For some reason, his medical records were somehow misplaced.

Nearly a dozen others in town were affected, including Henry Deacon. Some of them, thankfully Henry was among them, Nathan was able to help. Others, he was not. Larry Haberman became the most irritating individual any of them had ever met, and there was nothing Nathan could do about it.

Nathan kept a private journal of data on the few people affected. The only people he shared the data and his theories with were Jack and Zoe. His conclusion was that anyone who suffered any degree of depression was susceptible to the Zauber-Lystrom effect. He redoubled GD's research into depression.


End file.
